Hold On 'Til May (Kellic)
by jenniferrmaureen
Summary: Vic Fuentes is just a 24 year old kid who can't handle the pressures of life anymore. Kellin Quinn comes along at just the precise moment. ***WARNING- may be triggering*** (also, may be smut in future chapters )
1. 1 - Don

Chapter 1 - Vic's P.O.V.

Speeding down a road that was full of bends and curves probably wasn't the best idea, but I couldn't care less right now. If I crashed tonight, it wouldn't matter. With what I was planning, it would just make it a lot easier for me, to be honest. I turned into an abandoned lot by the edge of the cliff that overlooked the city of San Diego. I shut the car off and for a moment, I thought about if this was the right thing to do. No, it was. I couldn't take this pain anymore. But my brother's face popped into my head for the millionth time that night. He'd looked worried when I told him I was going for a drive, as he should be. I wasn't planning on returning. He'd understand, right? He knew I loved him more than anything… at least, I hope he did. I just couldn't go on with this life anymore. I was in so much pain and nothing would make it go away.

I slowly made my way over to the railing and stepped over. The edge was right beneath my feet. My hands gripped onto the railing tightly and i closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, Mikey… I love you.." I whispered, as if he could hear me. I heard a car. I figured they probably wouldn't see me and keep driving, but then I heard a car door.

"Hey!" I ignored whoever it was and let go of the railing. As soon as I started to step forward, I felt arms around my waist, tugging me back. I fell backwards over the railing, onto whoever it was that grabbed me. For a second, I couldn't really grasp what had just happened. Once I wrapped my head around it all, I sat up and turned toward the stranger. He had jet black hair that hung in his piercing blue eyes.

"Are you insane?" he asked me. I shrugged, absentmindedly. I supposed I would have to be insane to try and jump off a cliff.

"Why would you do that?" he asked me. He sounded slightly irritated. Which only reminded me that I wanted to end my life and this complete stranger had foiled my plans and now he was mad at _me?_

"Why did you pull me back? I didn't ask you to save me, you know," i said angrily and stood up.

He scrambled up, "you're mad at me for saving your life?" He asked, bewildered.

Was he dense? Uh, yes. I was furious. I closed my eyes and shook my head. This is why I don't want to even try and explain how I feel to others because they simply didn't understand. This boy has no idea what I've been through and the ache that was ever present in my chest. I wanted to get away from it all and this was the only way I knew how. My face suddenly grew hot and I could feel tears threatening to pour down my cheeks. "I want to die," i mumbled, covering my face, trying to keep my composure. I'd kept all this in for months and now I was just letting it all spill out in front of someone I didn't even know?

I figured he would leave or become uncomfortable, but suddenly I felt his arms around me again, pulling me into a tight embrace. I lost it all right then. I sobbed into his shoulder. We stood like that for a few minutes before I realized what was happening. I tried to push him away, but his grip didn't loosen. "l-let me go," i mumbled.

He only shook his head and replied with a short, "No."

Despite his previous refusal, he let his arms drop away from me a couple minutes later. "What's your name?" He asked as I wiped away my tears. thoroughly embarrassed from letting myself appear so weak in front of him.

"Vic." I replied.

He offered a small smile and held out his hand, "Nice to meet ya, Vic. My name is Kellin Quinn." I continued to stand there like an idiot. I didn't know what to say now. I honestly just wanted him to leave, so I could accomplish what I'd come here to do. Even though I wasn't sure I'd still be able to go through with it. He dropped his hand, realizing I wasn't going to shake it.

I could tell that he knew that I wanted him to leave. "Where do you live, Vic? I'll give you a ride home."

I furiously shook my head, "i have my own car. I can drive myself home."

He laughed at that and I grew angry again. Why is he laughing at me? "You're not exactly in the shape to drive yourself home." When I didn't respond, he shrugged, "I can stay here all night, Victor. Just know, I'm not leaving your side. Unless you let me give you a ride home, of course."

I wasn't sure what to do in this situation. I knew I should be grateful, but honestly, he was just pissing me off. I didn't want someone to save me. I wanted to jump off the edge and be done with it. Instead I was now in the awkward position of spending my night with this Kellin character or going home and pretending nothing had happened. I could always just let him take me home, but then my parents would question why I no longer had the car…

"What's it gonna be?" he asked me, bringing me back from my thoughts.

I wanted to just do whatever he said and then just try this attempt again another day. But, there wasn't much of a way out of this. "Look, you can't drive me home because my family will wonder why I don't have my car anymore. I promise I won't do anything… just let me go home," I pleaded.

He looked skeptical and then he offered, "come to my place."

My eyes widened. I barely knew this kid and he wanted me to spend the night as his place?

"Relax, I'm not a murderer. I just.. Look, I don't exactly want you to be alone. And, from what I can tell, you're still in shock from what just happened," he said, exhausted.

Ah, so he was concerned about me? Why would anyone care about me? I was tempted to take him up on his offer. I didn't really want to be around my family tonight. And, he was right. I was in shock. No matter how much I rant about wanting to kill myself, I guess I was kind of relieved that someone had stopped me. I just didn't want to feel this way anymore…

"Okay," I nodded, "But what about my car?"

He relaxed a little bit and looked over at my car, "We can leave it here and I'll drop you back off tomorrow, kay? I just would prefer if you let me drive you back to my house."

I nodded, and followed him to his car. I pulled out my phone and texted Mike letting him know that I wouldn't be back tonight because I'd be staying at a friends house. I buckled myself in and turned, so I was looking out the window the whole ride to Kellin's house. He looked over at me every so often, I wondered what he was thinking. He was probably regretting asking a suicidal freak like me back to his home. Or he was probably wondering why I tried to do it. Both of those options made me uncomfortable and I shrunk a little bit in the seat.

We pulled up to a small cottage style house. We got out of the car and I followed him the steps and into his home. He motioned for me to sit down on the couch, so I did. "You hungry at all?" He asked me, holding up a pizza menu.

I was about to shake my head no, but just then I felt my stomach growl. Kellin laughed, "That would be a yes. What kind do ya want? I usually get pepperoni."

I just nodded and he quickly dialed and ordered a large pepperoni pizza. When he hung up, he disappeared into his room for a minute and then reappeared wearing sweatpants and plopped himself down on the couch next to me.

It was silent for a few moments before I broke the silence, "Why are you doing all this for me?" My voice cracked during the middle of my sentence and it didn't come out as strong as I'd hoped. I mentally cursed myself.

He looked at me with a thoughtful expression and then shrugged, "Believe it or not, I know how much it sucks. I just wanted you to know that someone out there cares. I mean, I know it's weird 'cause we don't know each other and all, but I was hoping that could change."

I could almost feel tears creeping in, but I blinked them back and took in his words, processing each one. I only nodded. He smiled and we watched television until the pizza arrived. I quickly ate two slices of pizza before feeling comfortably full. Kellin watched me eat with an amused look on his face. "What?" I questioned him, in the middle of chewing.

"Nothing. It just seems like you haven't eaten in days," he replied, taking a bite of his own. I just shrugged. It was sort of true. I wasn't hungry much. Sadness can do that to you.

"You haven't, have you?" He asked, seemingly reading my mind, and appearing somewhat concerned. I didn't respond. I just looked at him. "Damn, you don't talk much."

I replied with a small smile and shrugged again.

Once I'd finished my pieces, he stood up and collected our plates, carrying them to the kitchen. When he came back, i yawned. "'m tired," i mumbled.

He chuckled, "I can see that. C'mon, you can sleep in my room." He motioned for me to follow him. His house was pretty small, there didn't seem to be another bedroom. Or even room for another bed. "I'll grab you some pjs," he said, rummaging through his drawers in search of clothes. We were about the same size. I was curious as to how old he was.

"Where are you going to sleep?" I asked him, scratching the back of my neck nervously.

He looked up, "on the couch." He then threw me some plaid pj bottoms and a t-shirt. He noticed my unsure expression, "Don't worry about it. I can deal with one night on the couch. I'm strong."

I couldn't help but laugh, "yeah ok."

He smiled, "Goodnight, Vic."

"Hey, Kellin?" He turned around again. "Thank you," I said, seriously. He only smiled and saluted me before leaving.


	2. 2 - the awkward stranger to my right

Chapter 2 - Kellin's POV

I awoke early the next morning, unable to sleep for very long on the couch. I quickly remembered _why_ I'd been asleep on the couch. I'd saved some kid from jumping off a cliff last night. Well, he wasn't just some kid. He was Vic. I still didn't know his last name. I made a mental note to ask him later. I also had yet to figure out why he'd tried to do it. Obviously, he wanted to end his life. I knew that much. I wanted to know more about him.

I decided on making him breakfast to wake up to. I realized I didn't know if he even liked pancakes or bacon, but I began making them anyway. I heard a shuffling from my room and turned around to see him standing there, staring at me. "Morning," i said with a smile. He looked panicked though. He didn't respond, but I didn't really expect him to. Kid didn't speak much. "Vic?" I said, stepping closer. He looked like he snapped back to reality. "You okay?" I asked him, concerned.

He hesitated, then nodded. I was still skeptical. "You know we can talk about it, if you want," I said quietly. He looked like he was contemplating it for awhile and then shocked me by saying,

"I want to talk about you."

I was caught off guard by that. Me? Did he mean he wanted to know more about me? I mean, I was game for whatever would keep him occupied or here longer. "Why do you want to talk about me?" I asked.

He chuckled a little, which relaxed me. "Well, I'd feel better about the fact that I just spent the night in your house if I knew a bit more about you than your first and last name." He had a point.

I shrugged, "Fair enough. But, first, breakfast!" and I spun around to finish making the food. I heard another small laugh escape his lips.

We ate somewhat in silence. Occasionally, exchanging words to make up small conversation. I did learn that his last name was Fuentes. (And, I took spanish, so I knew that meant fountains. and I would be sure to point that out as much as possible). He only ate a few bites, but assured me that it wasn't because it wasn't good. Which only made me laugh. I didn't exactly pride myself on being a great cook. I've only known him for less than 24 hours, but I knew he didn't eat much. Which kind of worried me. He was so tiny as it was. But his arms were muscular, which was odd, but insanely attractive. Fuck, Kellin, the kid is suicidal. He needs a friend, not a boyfriend. Hell, I didn't even know if he was gay or not. Probably not. He was blabbering on (which was unusual, but i let him continue) about the one time he and his brother made pancakes and they ended up all over the floor. He seemed to really love his brother. Which only intrigued me more as to why he would try and kill himself.

"Kellin?" It was me who snapped back to reality this time.

"Yeah, sorry, I was listening. I swear." I said, flashing a smile. He smiled back, shyly.

He helped me clean up and then asked me again to talk about myself. So, I did.

"Uh, well, I guess I should start by telling you that my name is actually Kellin Quinn _Bostwick_." I began. He looked confused.

"Bostwick?"

I nodded and explained, "My dad's last name. He's kind of a prick, so I removed it from my title, I guess. He was abusive to my mom and I. He tried to hurt my little siblings once, but pigs would fly before I let that happen. Then, soon after, he skipped out on us."

Vic frowned at this and I shrugged in response. "Do you mean.. he used to, like, hit you?" he asked. I nodded slowly. I'd never told anyone this before. It was just comfortable with Vic. I couldn't really explain it.

I continued. "My mom died a few years ago, actually. I really miss her. She was like… well, she was my rock. She always kept it together, even when it was super shitty, y'know?" Vic only nodded, but I knew he actually felt what I meant. "My little sister lives back in Michigan with her boyfriend and my other siblings live there with my aunt. I moved here after my mom died because I just needed a change of scenery. I scored a job at the music shop on Main street and here we are." Obviously there was more, but we were new friends, after all.

He processed it for a minute and spoke. "I'm sorry to hear about your mom. and that your dad was such an ass." I shrugged again. Safe to say that was my signature move. "So, if all your family lives back in michigan… who do you talk to here?" He asked.

I thought for a moment, "I have a few friends here. I met them through the store and a mutual friend that I already knew lived here. And now, you." He smiled at that. I liked his smile.

"Okay, so, this may be too personal, but yesterday you said you knew how I felt and I was wondering what you meant by that…" he said cautiously. He was pretty freaking adorable when he was nervous. Jesus, Kellin, seriously. Knock it off.

I didn't mind telling him, I just didn't want to overwhelm him with all my sob shit. I didn't really like to talk about it, but I didn't mind answering his questions. "I've been there." I said simply.

"You've tried to.. to.." I could tell it was hard for him to complete the sentence, but I knew what he meant, so I nodded. "How? and er.. why?" He questioned, "You don't have to say if you don't wanna."

I shook my head, "it's fine. Um, I actually tried a couple times. I tried to, uh, slit my wrists and then, um pills." I said looking down and clearing my throat. No matter how real it was or how many times you talked about it, to yourself or friends or therapists, it was never an easier to say. I could feel the sadness in his eyes when I looked back up at him.

"Why?" he asked, with his eyebrows furrowed. He seemed… confused. Like, he was trying to understand something. And, then I realized that he was probably trying to figure out why I did it, so that he could try and make sense of his reasoning.

"I dunno. I didn't really feel like trying anymore. I wasn't really ever 'happy' or 'normal' to begin with and then I had to deal with a lot of family shit and I got bullied at school. it all added up and I was just numb." I replied, looking into space.

He was quiet for a moment and I looked back at him. He was looking down at his hands and fidgeting with his watch. "Last night wasn't my first attempt."

I wasn't really surprised by that. "I figured.. Why did you try it?" I could tell he wasn't totally comfortable talking about himself, but I couldn't help it. I was so goddamn curious about this boy.

He took a breath, "It just hurts. All the time. I can't deal with it anymore. My parents think I'm fine. My brother can't do anything to help. I have no friends anymore. I don't know. I just don't want to do it anymore, this whole 'life' thing."

It almost hurt me to hear him saying all this. It sounded all too familiar. He was so beautiful and he was fairly kind from what I knew of him, which wasn't much, but I didn't see how he could be anything but nice.

"Look, Vic… I'm no doctor. I can't just fix you. But, um, you're a really good guy, from what I know. And, God, I know it sucks. I really do, but honestly, it won't be this shitty forever. I'm living proof. I'm not magically healed or anything, I won't claim that it get's resolved completely, especially not overnight, but it does get better.. er… easier."

He looked scared, but like he almost believed me. He didn't respond, so I continued.

"I really like you, you know, as a friend. And, it would kill me to see you take your own life. Especially so young. So, I know this may be too much to ask of you, especially since we don't know each other too well, but will you try and hang on… for me? I'm offering to be a friend… who will really listen and try my best to help whenever you need me to… Will you try this whole 'life' thing?"

Man, I fucking sucked at forming sentences, but oh well. He gets the point.

He hesitated once more. I wish I knew what he was thinking. He finally looked back up at me and nodded. I relaxed and without thinking, i pulled him into a hug. He was tense at first, but he hugged me back a moment later. I was hoping that this would work out to be a long, beneficial friendship.


	3. 3 - As long as you're here with me

Vic's POV

I sat on Kellin's couch while he showered, after having to spend five minutes, basically, convincing him i wouldn't try and kill myself while he bathed. He was a nutcase. But he cared, or he seemed to. I had to give him that. I thought about all he shared with me this morning and i honestly would have never expected any of that of him. His 'life-story' made me feel kind of pathetic. Yeah, I'd been bullied too, but my dad never hit me or my mom. He never left us. I had a pretty great home life, actually. My mom always cared and fussed over my brothers and I. I did have another brother, but he'd passed away a long time ago. I didn't like to talk about it. or think about it.

"Whatcha thinking 'bout, Fuentes?" I jumped as Kellin's voice brought me back once again. He was standing behind me, drying his hair off with a towel. Unfortunately, he was fully clothed. _Ohmygod, Vic. No. Stop._ Okay, but he was ridiculously attractive.

"Nothing really," I lied. He didn't look like he believed me, but he changed the subject.

"So, I know I said I'd bring you back to your car- And I will! I promise. I just.. Do you want to hang out for a bit, first?" He seemed nervous. How cute is he? _….really? you couldn't sound more gay, fuentes. oh wait… you are. But Kellin probably isn't. so stop. _

I nodded. Eager to spend more time with him. Strange. I'd been pissed off at him just last night for saving my life and now I didn't want to leave his side.

A huge smile spread across his face. "Cool! I was thinking we could go to the pier. or something. Whatever you want to do. Maybe grab some lunch later."

"You're intent on making me eat, aren't ya?" I asked with a chuckle. He laughed too, but I noticed a sparkle of concern flash in his eyes. He needed to stop caring soon or I was going to fall head over heels. er.. vans? "I have no money, Kellin. And, you've already done so much."

He shook his head and made a face, "Nonsense, Fountains. I'm buying you lunch today. Get over it." And he stood up and retreated to his room.

Fountains. He'd realized (From level 1 high school spanish class) that my last name meant fountains in spanish and thought it was hilarious. Which it kind of was when he said it. I sighed. He returned and chucked some clothes at me. He pointed towards a door at the end of the hall, "Bathroom's that-a-way, good sir. Extra toothbrush is waiting for you on the sink." And he flashed a smile.

Oh good God. What was I getting myself into?

I finished making myself up and got dressed in Kellin's clothes. Black skinny jeans, a white shirt, and thank god, a sweatshirt. I wasn't ready for him- or anyone else, really- to see my scars. I was curious about his as well. But was that weird? too nosy? possibly.

I walked out into the living room, but Kellin hadn't heard me, he was on the phone. "I just need today off, that's all. I know it's last minute, but something came up.. yeah, okay, thanks!"

I shouldn't have let it bother me, but I couldn't help it. He turned, "Oh, Vic! Didn't hear you there, you ready?"

"Uh, actually, I should probably get home."

He looked confused and upset. "Wait, What? Why?"

I shrugged and looked at his phone. He followed my eyes and slowly connected the dots. "You overheard the phone call?" he guessed, still slightly confused. I nodded. "Oh, are you upset that I called out of work?" I didn't really respond, I wasn't sure how. He stepped closer. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'd much rather spend the day with you anyways."

I sighed. "It's not that. You've already done so much for me. You saved me, you fed me, you gave me a place to sleep, while you slept on the couch, and now you're giving up a day of work just to make sure I don't off myself? No, I can't let you do that. I'll be fine, okay? You should go to work."

He was thinking. About what, I'm not sure. "I already called out, Fuentes. Don't leave now and make it a waste. I'm not only hanging out with you to make sure that you stay alive, okay? I _want_ to hang out with you." And he won the argument by guilting me. I'm sure he could have easily called back in… but whatever. I nodded slowly. "All right. Good. Now let's go have some fun, kay?" I nodded again, letting a small smile creep onto my face.

Kellin drove us into town and we walked up and down the pier, visiting the little shops. We stopped to get some hot dogs and fries for lunch. I was eating more than I was used to, so my stomach started to hurt after a few bites. I held the plate full of food, uncomfortably and looked out at the ocean. "You're not going to eat anymore than that?" He asked me.

I shook my head, "Sorry.. I'm full." He smiled a little even though I knew he was still worried about how little I ate.

"it's fine. if you're full, you're full. Let's go look at some more shops?" he said, standing up and shoving the last bit of his hot dog in his mouth. I laughed as he tried to chew it.

We started walking down towards the end of the pier and I felt my stomach grow nervous. I'd forgotten that my (recent) ex-boyfriend, Jason, worked at the last shop. Okay, maybe I didn't. But I didn't know we'd be walking by it. Or maybe I was hoping I'd see him. I wanted to see how he was. If he was as broken as I was. But, now I was regretting it. I tried to think of a way to get Kellin to turn around without explaining it all to him.

We stopped walking about a shop ahead because sunglasses had caught Kellin's eye. I watched for him and suddenly he stepped into view. He was talking to a customer, I suppose. I froze and tugged on Kellin's shirt.

"What's up?" He asked turning to me and following my eyes. "Who's that?"

I ignored his questions, "Can we leave, please?" Panic was apparent in my voice.

He seemed very confused and concerned by my tone and behavior, but he nodded. Just as we turned, I heard him call out my name. Kellin and I froze and Kellin looked over at me. I closed my eyes, sighed, and turned back around.

"What the hell are you doing here? Spying on me?" He asked angrily, strolling towards us. I could feel my knees shaking. I couldn't even form words. "I'm talking to you, Vic. Why are you here? Did you come to beg me to come back? God, you're pathetic." He said chuckling darkly. I looked down.

Thankfully, Kellin stepped in. "Excuse me… who are you?" He looked angry, but he was masking it well in his voice. Something I was not good at doing.

"I'm Jason. This fag's ex, unfortunately. Who the hell are you? His new boyfriend? Get out now, he's a fucking tease. And an insecure, pathetic mess." I was almost angry at him for talking to Kellin that way.

Kellin started to chuckle and he stepped forward. "Well, Jason, my name is Kellin. I'm Vic's friend, but you know what? I'd be damn grateful to have Vic as my boyfriend. And, to be quite frank, I don't like you. Now turn around and go back to your store and leave Vic and I alone before I kick your ass, got it?"

I was appalled. I had to close my mouth, it was hanging open. I didn't doubt Kellin, but Jason wasn't as small as Kellin and I. I was worried he would hurt Kellin. Like he used to hurt me. Jason looked pissed and his balled his hands into fists. He looked between us before turning around and storming off. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?" Kellin asked me, reaching out and touching my arm. I quickly remembered his words. 'I'd be damn grateful to have Vic as my boyfriend'. Did he mean that? But I guess the cat was out of the bag now. You know, me being gay. I_t doesn't matter, Vic. He asked you a question. _

I swallowed and nodded, "Thank you… for all you said."

He only nodded, "of course. He's a jackass though. Why'd you date him?" He asked bitterly, looking past me at Jason, for a moment.

I shrugged and we turned to start walking down the pier. "He used to be nice to me, then one day it changed. He told me no one but him would love me… so, I stayed."

I didn't really want to talk about this with Kellin, but only because he already thought I was fucked up, he didn't need to know that I'd stayed in an abusive relationship and endured him cheating on me because I didn't think anyone else would ever love me. Kellin reached for my hand and stopped us from walking. "Hey, you know that's not true, right?" When I didn't respond, he continued. "Vic, he's an asshole, okay? and I know you cared about him, but it's quite obvious that he doesn't care for you if he's willing to treat you that way. You're amazing, all right? You don't need someone like him."

Honestly, Kellin needed to stop touching me and saying such nice things because there was no way I could stop this crush if he continued. But I smiled, "Thanks."

He smiled back, "No problem. Now let's find something fun to do to get your mind off all this." He let go of my hand and we starting walking again towards the rides.

_Oh man. _


	4. 4 - may these noises startle you

Kellin's P.O.V ~ Chapter 4

Part of me tried to convince myself that I'd only said what I said to Jason to stand up for Vic, but another part of me knew that I felt something - exactly what, i'm not sure- towards him. I was interested about him. He intrigued me. I'd found out he was gay, but I wasn't even sure about my own sexuality. I'd had plenty of girlfriends and no boyfriends, so that would point to me being straight, but I'd never felt what I thought I was supposed to feel when you were 'in love'. Nothing gave me butterflies with any of those girls. Nothing quite like the feeling I'd gotten when grabbing Vic's hand. Which only confused me more.

We'd gone on a few rides and Vic had been scared, so he would move closer or grab my arm, subconsciously. He'd mumble a 'sorry' and move away after he'd regained composure, but that same part of me didn't want him to.

Now we were driving back to his car. I was nervous about this. How did I know he wouldn't try it again? He said he'd try, but I knew how strong depression could be. Hell, I'm in recovery for self-harm and I still have awful days. It was like he could read my mind because as we pulled into the lot and got out of the car, he turned to me.

"Hey, thanks again. For everything. I'll be fine," he said, looking down at his feet momentarily.

I just nodded, "Don't be a stranger, okay? I mean it." He smiled and I pulled him in for a hug. He held on tight and so did I.

When we pulled apart, he turned to walk towards his car. "Drive careful!" I called after him. he smiled shortly again and got into his car. I waited there as he drove away, to make sure he at least started to drive home. Something in me just felt… sad after he left. I'd given him my number and he gave me his, so it wasn't like I would never see him again. I didn't even know why I was so bothered by his absence. I barely knew the kid.

Vic had texted me letting me know he made it home all right. Actually, what he'd said was 'i'm alive ;)' and I tried not to chuckle, but I did. At least he had a sense of humor.

We didn't talk too much the next few days. He was trying to get a job and I actually had a job, which had punished me for calling out by scheduling me like crazy from open to close the next couple days.

"Kellin, wake up!" my boss yelled at me, before walking out to his car. I realized I'd been dozing off on the counter. I picked up my head and wiped the drool off my face, probably turning a light shade of pink. He rolled his eyes, "Have a good rest of the night.. You can leave a little early if it's slow, okay?" I nodded and he left. I was debating just closing now, but then two teenagers walked in. I sighed silently to myself and turned around to stock the rest of the magazines.

15 minutes after the two teens left, I decided to close. I could barely keep my eyes open and I still needed to drive home. When I pulled into my driveway, I had to look twice. I thought I saw someone sitting on my door step. and I was right. I squinted my eyes to get a better look in the dark and -oh shit- it was Vic! I glanced at my cell phone and realized he'd texted me, but more importantly the time, it was 10:30 at night. I hopped out of the car and ran to him. "Vic?" He was already looking up at me and I saw tears rolling down his cheeks and then it became apparent that he was shaking. "Why are you crying? What's going on? Let's get inside, you're probably freezing."

I helped him up and we walked inside. I tossed my keys on the table and turned back around. He was already sitting on the couch. I walked over and sat facing him. "What happened, Vic?"

"i-i'm sorry," he stuttered.

"What are you sorry about?" I asked, confused and concerned.

It took him a minute to respond. He was getting over a panic attack, I'm pretty sure. He wasn't breathing properly.

"I h-hurt myself and m-my brother, Mike, he found out and t-told my parents… and they w-were so m-mad at me.. I d-didn't know where else t-to g-go.." He managed to stammer out.

I ignored the part of him hurting himself, we'd cover that later. I pulled him close to me and wrapped my arms around him.

"Shh, it's okay, Vic. Calm down and take a deep breath for me, all right?"

He hugged me back, gripping onto me. He nodded did as I asked. I rubbed his back until he calmed down.

I pulled away and wiped the tears from his cheeks and moved his hair out of his eyes. "Better?"

He nodded a little.

"Good. Now explain to me what happened."

He shifted his weight uncomfortably and took another breath. "Well, I was in my room and I was just having a bad night.. bad thoughts. you know?" I nodded and he continued. "I gave in and cut. My brother walked in a few minutes later and I still hadn't really cleaned up and he saw. So he went and told my mom and dad. I hid it back in my dresser and they came in yelling and demanding I show them my arm and where the razor was… they threatened to send me somewhere and I panicked. I didn't really have anywhere else to go and I knew you'd be disappointed in me, but you were the only one who would understand…" he said, avoiding eye contact and fidgeting with his watch again.

I listened and took in all he said. He was scared and I felt bad. I'd been there before and all I wanted to do was hug him and promise him it'd be all right, but his family could very well be different than mine and my support system.

"Kellin? Are you mad?" he asked looking up at me, with a worried look in his eye. I realized I had yet to respond to him. I shook my head.

"No, of course I'm not mad. You're sad, Vic. I don't expect you to be better in a few days. The fact that you even lasted that long is such an accomplishment. I mean, I guess the best you can do in this situation is to let your family know where you are and that you're okay. Then whenever you decide you want to go home, you need to talk to them calmly and explain everything, okay?"

He thought for a moment and nodded. I could tell he was less than enthusiastic about talking to his family about it, but it was what he needed to do and I think he knew that. "I'm going to make us dinner because I haven't eaten yet and by the looks of you, I'm assuming you haven't either."

He smiled apologetically and took out his phone, probably to text his brother. I got up and headed towards the kitchen. "Pizza, okay?" I called over my shoulder.

"Sounds wonderful."

I popped a frozen pizza into the oven and rejoined Vic on the couch. "Can I see?" I asked him.

He looked confused for a moment and then realized what I was talking about. He made a face, but rolled up his sleeves. I saw the old cuts and then a bloodied band-aid came into view. I stood up and walked into the bathroom and returned momentarily with a box of band-aids and a wet paper towel. I sat back down and began to peel the old one off. I cleaned up the blood on his arm and he winced a bit. I dried it off and applied a new band-aid. I threw the wrappers and towels away and sat back down. "I don't expect you to quit cold-turkey or anything," i started, "But those cuts are pretty deep, Vic. And I'd hate to see you hurt yourself and scar any more of that beautiful mexican skin of yours, got it?"

He nodded, looking disappointed, in himself.

"Hey… I'm not mad. And, I'm actually really proud of you."

"Why?" he asked me.

"Because, you did last three days. And you reached out for help. That shows progress." I replied with a small smile. He returned the smile.

We watched TV and talked about random stuff until the pizza was ready. I jumped up and retrieved it from the oven. I cut it into slices, gathered plates and napkins, and brought it over to the couch. Vic and I each grabbed a slice and started eating. It wasn't until Vic and I finished eating that I realized, Vic's car wasn't here.

"How did you get here?" I asked him.

"..I walked."

My eyes widened. I didn't even know where he lived, but he walked here at 10:00 at night?! "You walked?"

He nodded and smiled nervously. I wanted to be mad or concerned, but how could I when he smiled like that? I chuckled and shook my head, "you're crazy, fuentes. Call me next time."

He smiled at me and shrugged. I noticed he had a bag with him. "What, did you just assume I'd want you to stay over?" I asked, sarcastically. Of course I would.

He looked at his bag and laughed, shaking his head. "No, no. These are your clothes!" He handed my clothes, folded neatly, to me.

I nodded, "right, thanks."

We went to bed a little while later because, well, i was exhausted. I kept yawning and Vic kept apologizing and god he was adorable. Vic made me sleep in my own bed this time, despite my many refusals. I smiled at the thought of him and drifted off to sleep.

Vic's P.O.V. ~

I always kind of had an issue with getting to sleep, so I was wide awake when I heard noises coming from down the hall. It sounded like it was coming from Kellin's room. It was. Oh, it _was_ Kellin. He was screaming or crying or maybe both? Was he awake? I got up and made my way to his room. The door was slightly ajar, so I pushed it open further and walked around his dresser as his bed came into view. He was thrashing around and yelling. He must be asleep. Nightmare, maybe?

"Kellin? Kellin, wake up!" I said, reaching out to grab his shoulder. He swatted my hand away.

"No! no! Stop! Don't hurt me, please. I'm sorry! Dad, stop, no!" I froze. He was having a night terror about his dad hurting him? I felt my stomach drop.

"Kellin! It's me, It's Vic. Wake up," I said trying to somehow convince a violent, asleep Kellin Quinn that I was not his father trying to harm him.

"Get away!" He yelled, there were tears streaming down his face.

I wasn't sure what to do, but I took a risk and held him close to me, to try and minimize his body movement. "Kels, it's me. It's Vic. I'm not going to hurt you. Wake up, you're safe, okay? No one is going to hurt you."

His eyes flew open moments later and he looked around confused. "V-vic?"

Oh god, he was so cute when he was disoriented. that sounded creepy… but, i mean, he's adorable. "Are you okay?" I asked quietly, searching his eyes.

He swallowed and sat up a little, on his own. He nodded a bit, "Uh, yeah, I.. I guess. Was I, um, was I dreaming or something?"

I nodded. "You were yelling about your dad…"

He sighed and rested his head in his hands. "Fuck." He mumbled quietly.

I sat on his bed next to him and put my arm around his shoulders, pulling him close to me, "Hey, it's okay."

He didn't really talk. He hid his face in his hands and tucked his head into my shoulder. He seemed embarrassed, but at the same time, he was too stressed out about his dream to even pretend he was okay. So, I didn't try and make him talk. Honestly, he seemed exhausted and I just wanted him to get back to sleep.

"Kellin?"

"Mmm?" he grunted back, half asleep.

"I'm gonna let you go back to sleep, okay?" I went to get up, but he latched onto me.

"No.. I.. please don't leave me alone right now.. Can you just.. stay in here with me?" he asked, looking up at me. I almost wanted to cry, he looked so scared.

"Okay." I said simply and nodded. I leaned back, so that he could lay down and sleep.

After a few minutes he fell asleep and I realized what he'd meant. He was still dealing with his demons and I wanted to help him just like he was helping me.


	5. 5 - A Trophy Fathers Trophy Son

Chapter 5 - Kellin's POV

I woke up the next morning, very dazed. I went to move and realized someone's arms were around me. Oh, they were Vic's. Huh? Oh, right. I'd woken up screaming like a little baby and Vic had come in to make sure I wasn't being murdered. I relaxed back into his hold and I felt… safe? yes, i felt very safe. His arms were comforting. I tilted my head up to get a look at his face. He was asleep. My god, he was adorable. I tilted my head back down and snuggled against him a bit.

I immediately felt guilty. I was supposed to be helping him and last night I made it very clear that I could still barely help myself.

"Kellin?"

I quickly realized I'd been squirming and woken him up. I looked up at him.

"Morning," i said cheerily, with an apologetic smile. He chuckled and removed his arms from around me. I frowned, but sat up with him.

"So… um, how'd you sleep?" he asked, trying to see if I would bring up my freak-out on my own or not.

Honestly, I kind of just wish he'd forget about it, but I know that's not going to happen. I just shrugged. Luckily for me, he got the hint and changed the subject.

"Want to go get breakfast?" he asked. I was surprised he was offering to go get food, probably just to make me feel better. But I smiled and nodded.

We got dressed and headed out. Vic drove us into town because I honestly did not feel up to operating heavy machinery. I stared out the window the whole way there and I remained silent, stuck in my own mind.

I honestly hated my father with every fiber of my being. He'd spent my entire childhood calling me names and getting the idea stuck in my head that I wasn't worth it, that I wasn't good enough. He drank constantly and was always angry. I just didn't understand him. Why stay with us if we make you so miserable? Well, he did leave eventually.. after he'd caused my entire family so much pain.

"Kellin?" Vic's soft voice brought me back.

"What?" I questioned, realizing we were in the parking lot of a small diner. "Oh, my bad."

We got out of the car and walked in. I smiled as Vic held the door open for me.

I chose a booth by the back corner and slid in. Vic did the same on the opposite side. He was wearing a goddamn crew neck and I had no idea how he wasn't sweating his ass off. But I knew why he was wearing it, to cover his scars. I went for bracelets to cover mine. He also had on a baseball cap and my god- it was very attractive on him.

He picked up a menu and was scanning through it and I figured I should probably do the same instead of just staring at him. But, it was an activity I enjoyed. I grabbed a menu and decided on chocolate chip pancakes.

A boy and his father walked in and it just instantly pissed me off. even more than I was. Why did he get to have a good father? Why did he get to have someone care for him? And, I was left to raise myself and my siblings. I was left to fix my broken mother while I was so broken myself.

"Kels..?" I immediately recognized Vic's voice trying to get my attention for god knows how long. I looked back at him and he gave me a strange look. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I asked, brushing it off.

"Well, um, you just got really tense," he said, nodding towards my hands, which at some point, had balled into fists. I sighed and loosened my grip.

"I'm sorry, it's nothing. I'm okay," i said, looking back up and faking a smile. He didn't seem all too convinced, but he didn't press any further.

We decided to just go hang out at the beach after breakfast. Vic paid even though I protested for about five minutes straight. I felt bad because he had come to me in hopes that I would make him feel better and here I was just being a really bad friend and worrying about myself. I couldn't help it. I was just in a weird, bad mood.

He was talking about something and I couldn't really hear the words he was speaking. I kicked off my shoes and walked up to the water. I must have looked out of it still or perhaps it was due to me not responding, but Vic walked up and looked at me.

"Why did he do it?" I asked, not looking away from the waves. I watched them crash one after another.

"Why did who do what?" he asked me.

"How could he hurt us like that? and then just… _leave_? Did I mean nothing to him? I'm his fucking _son_!" I snapped and turned to face Vic. He looked alarmed, but quickly recovered. He knew I wasn't really looking for an answer. "It's not fucking fair. Why can everyone else have a dad and a happy family? He pushed my mom down the stairs once, Vic. Like.. what the actual fuck. Who does shit like that? Pushing your wife down the stairs in front of your kids?"

I didn't even know where this was coming from. I couldn't stop it, even if i tried. I wish I would.

"I'm sorry, Kellin… I can imagine how terrible it must feel," Vic said softly, stepping towards me.

I took a step away from him, "No, Vic. No, you don't understand. You have your family, okay? They're alive and they care about you and I'm pretty sure your dad has never laid a hand on you or your mom. Did you ever have to watch your dad beat your mom and not be able to do anything? Did you have to listen to her scream and cry? Did you ever just wait it out in your room and feel like a selfish fuck because you. did. NOTHING. to save her? Fuck."

I looked away from his eyes because I didn't want to see if I'd hurt him or not. I was crying now and I was thoroughly pissed off with myself. I wiped my eyes and I felt Vic pulling me into a hug and let me tell you - it confused the hell out of me, but I didn't fight it. I couldn't. I hugged him back tightly and just cried. This was eerily like the night we'd met. Only, I was the one who needed saving now. And Vic was here and he had no clue how much I appreciated it.

"You're right, I don't know what that's like. But, it must have been awful and I'm so sorry that you had to go through that, I'm sorry your mom had to go through that, and I'm sorry that you didn't have a father," He whispered to me, "But, none of that was your fault, okay? Your dad was an asshole who shouldn't have been able to father children... but, in a way I'm glad he did because now we have you."

I pulled away and saw him smile. I smiled back and wiped more of my tears away. "Thank you, Vic. Really. I-I'm sorry I blew up on you there… I didn't mean any of it."

He only shrugged, "No worries, Quinn."

I smiled again, "Can we do something fun to get all this shit off my mind?"

He nodded, "Race me to the end of the beach?"

"You're on!"

And we took off running like madmen down the beach. Once we were nearing the end, Vic saw that I was right behind him and he stopped suddenly in efforts to mess me up, which he did, but when I ran into him, I ended up taking both of us out.

"You DICK!" i said, laughing as I nursed my now aching shoulder.

"I don't like to lose," he said, grabbing his hat, because it had fallen off. He stood up and reached out his hand to help me up.

"Sucks for you," i mumbled.

"Huh?" and before he could realize what I said, I grabbed his hand, pulled him down and took off running towards the end of the beach.

"You little fucker!" he yelled, scrambling up and running after me.

I reached the end and pumped my fists in the air, "YEA-" I was promptly cut off by Vic tackling me to the ground. We laid there and laughed for a good 5 minutes.

I turned my head to look at him and he did the same. I swear there was something there, with us. He must have felt it, because he looked away and sat up, "Good to see you laughing again, Kels."

There he goes again with that nickname. I wasn't even sure when he'd first used it, but I'd come to love it when it came from his lips. I sat up, "All thanks to you, bud. Want to go check out some shops on Main street?"

He looked hesitant, so I added, "And stay the hell away from that last shop on the pier?" I threw in a wink.

He smiled and nodded.

We spent all day together and it started out kind of shitty because of me, but Vic lifted me out of that fog. It was just easier with him there. He never got mad at me, even when he should. We went to various shops and ended up grabbing a late lunch at some point. When it got later, he told me he'd have to go home soon because he still hadn't really talked to his family since their altercation, so I drove him home.

When we pulled up to his house, I noted it was a normal two-story house. I chuckled when I saw the sleeping mexican garden gnome wearing a sombrero.

He looked really nervous, so I placed my hand lightly over his, "Hey, it'll be all right. Just be calm and explain how you're feeling. They're your family. They love you no matter what."

He smiled and nodded, "You're right. Thank you, Kellin."

"Anytime," i said, feeling like I should probably remove my hand now. I did, reluctantly. "Good luck, Fountains. Call me if you need anything!"

He rolled his eyes at me and got out of the car. He reached the door and offered me a small smile and a wave. Which I gladly returned.

That kid was way too adorable for his own good.

I drove home, feeling slightly wonky, now that Vic was gone. When I got home, I walked inside and sensed something was off. It was way too quiet, that kind of weird, creepy quiet. I slowly walked in and shut the door, flipping on the light.

Now, usually in kids stories, turning on a light makes the monsters disappear. No such luck this time.

"Hello, Kellin. Long time, no see."

Shit.


	6. 6 - Please stay and please be mine?

Chapter 6 -

Kellin's POV~

I could not believe my own eyes. A wave of nausea crashed over me. "Dad… W-what are you doing here? How did you find me?" I hated how weak I sounded.

He chuckled and stepped forward, "I wanted to visit my son, can't I do that?" He ignored the second part of my question. It didn't really matter, I was more focused on what he'd just said. He had no right to call me his son, first of all. Second, no you fucking can't just visit me. You beat me. You abandoned me.

I shook my head furiously.

"I can't?" he still had a slight smirk on his face, but it was slowly diminishing. When I didn't respond, he spoke again. "You look good, Kellin. You're all grown up, huh? Got your own house and everything."

I took a step back as he took another step forward. This wasn't good. I could smell the alcohol wafting off of him. "What do you want?"

I saw violence flash in his eyes. "I- I think you should leave now.."

He shook his head as a devilish grin appeared on his face, "I don't think so, Kellin."

"Why? What did I do?! I've been minding my own business for the past 8 years!" I cried out.

His mood went from weirdly happy, to angry. "What did you do? You're the reason I left, you little shit. Your mother and I would have been fine if it weren't for you. And the rest of your rotten siblings. She always disobeyed me to 'keep you safe'. I've resented you since the day you were born, Kellin. You were a huge mistake, one that I've never been able to erase. You and your mother deserved every single beating I handed out."

I couldn't believe this was happening again, I thought this part of my life was over. I closed my eyes, hoping this was a dream. I opened my eyes and he was still there. So I tried again and again. it wasn't working.

My emotions were a mixture of fear and anger. My phone vibrated in my back pocket, but I ignored it.

"And now she's gone. I'll never get the life I wanted because of you." He balled his hand into a fist and came at me, swinging. I tired to back up, but hit the wall. I closed my eyes on impact. The blow sent me to the ground. The taste of blood filled my mouth and I reached up to wipe my lip and sure enough, there was blood.

"Feels good to be back with you, son."

I looked up at him in horror and disgust.

"Get up," he ordered. When I didn't get up right away, he flew into a rage. "I said get UP!" He kicked my side and pulled me up by my sweatshirt.

"Dad, please.. I'm sorry.." I slurred. Hard to talk with a busted lip.

He laughed in my face and struck me again, hitting my nose this time. Fuck, that hurt. I cried out and he continued to laugh.

"You never were a good fighter, Kellin. You always were a little on the faggy side."

I snapped and jumped up. I lunged at him and got one good punch in.

He held his face and looked at me. Hatred filled his eyes. "You just made a big mistake, you little fuck."

He pushed me back with all his force and set me flying into my coffee table, hitting my head -hard- on the edge.

Things started to become blurry after that. Everything hurt. He continued to kick and punch me until his steam ran out. As I was fading, I could feel my phone vibrating again and again in my pocket. I couldn't answer it if i tried. I wished I could. I was curious as to how it wasn't broken. I passed out moments later, in his presence, which scared the living hell out of me.

Vic's P.O.V. ~

I was worried. Why wasn't Kellin answering my calls? He'd called me, but I was talking to my family and hadn't heard it. I'd been trying to call him back, but he wasn't picking up. It could have been a pocket dial, but that didn't explain his lack of response. I tried telling myself he was busy or maybe he was taking a nap? He had seemed exhausted and out of sorts today, but it had been hours since he called me. Finally I decided on taking a trip over there just to check on him.

"Mom, I'm going to borrow the car and visit a friend for a little, okay?"

She looked at me, seeming skeptical. "I don't know, Victor.."

"I promise I'll be back later. I'll be careful and I'll call you."

She nodded and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I grabbed the keys and jogged to the car.

I pulled up to Kellin's house a few minutes later and I noticed his car was here. Which meant he was home. I got out of the car and knocked on the door. It took a few moments, but the door swung open.

The smile of relief disappeared off of my face when I caught sight of his. "Shit, are you okay? What happened?" I asked, alarmed.

His facial expression scared me. It was mostly blank, but there was a hint of fear.

He only shook his head, "Nothing. You should go."

I wasn't used to Kellin acting coldly. He always seemed pretty happy and carefree. Usually, I would feel annoying and leave, but not this time.

"No. I'm not going to leave. What happened to you, Kellin? Who did that?"

He sighed and turned to walk inside. I followed and shut the door. "It doesn't matter. I'm fine, okay?"

"No, you're not. Your lip is busted, so is your nose, and your eye," I pointed out.

"So what? I deserved it," he mumbled angrily, sitting down and immediately wincing.

"Where else are you hurt?" I asked, sitting down next to him and ignoring his previous statement.

He looked at me, sadness apparent in his eyes. A look that said, "everywhere." He turned so his back was facing me and lifted his shirt up. Many bruises came into view. They decorated his ribs as well. I covered my mouth in shock.

"Oh my god, Kellin. Who did this?" I questioned again. Anger boiled inside me.

He let his shirt fall back down and he leaned back into the couch. I wasn't prepared for what he said next.

"My old man, Mr. Bostwick."

My eyes widened, "Your dad was _here_? He hurt you?"

Kellin simply nodded. I hated his dad. I didn't know him, but i hated his guts.

"V-vic?" he stuttered, timidly.

I looked over and his eyes were on my clenched fists with worry. _Oh god, Vic._ I unclenched them and tried to calm down. I was just furious someone would do this Kellin.

"I… I just hate that he did this to you," i said sadly.

He frowned slightly and god, he looked terrible. Still attractive, yes.

"You should rest," I suggested. He shrugged, but nodded.

"Hey, Vic?" he asked, standing up with me. When I looked back at him, he continued, "Will you please stay?"

I nodded right away. Like I'd really leave him alone right now.

We laid down in his bed and he faced me while I laid on my back. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He only nodded in response.

It was silent for a while and I could feel myself growing sleepy. Then, he spoke.

"He told me I was a mistake."

I opened my eyes and watched his face as it went from expressionless to mournful. I turned on my side, "Kels…"

"He said I was a mistake he couldn't erase, Vic. He told me I was worthless and that I deserved to be hit." Tears were now streaming down his cheeks. He sighed, "I gave in and hurt myself."

There it was. I swore I could feel and hear my heart break. "Kellin, look at me."

He didn't. He kept blabbering.

"He's right. Why am I even here? He was right. He was. I'm nothing but a fag. A huge blemish on the face of society."

"Kellin, stop it."

"No! I should have juste ended it all before when I had the chance. I fucking hate myself. I'm a piece of-"

I couldn't listen to him talk about himself like that anymore, so I cut him off by grabbing his face and crashing our lips together. He was caught off guard, but he quickly relaxed and moved his mouth against mine.

"You're a piece of gold, Kellin Quinn," I whispered softly, resting our foreheads together.

"But-"

"Shh," I said, "You're perfect, you're amazing, you're wonderful. Hell, Kellin, You're the reason I'm still alive right now. You are _not_ a mistake."

His eyes teared up and he pressed his lips to mine again. When he pulled away, he looked into my eyes. "So… am I… yours?"

I smiled at him, "And, you're mine… If you want to be."

He smiled and nodded and I pulled his lips to mine once more. A happiness flooding inside my heart


	7. 7 - la plaga

Chapter 7 -

Kellin's P.O.V. ~

I woke up in Vic's hold for the second day in a row and man- i could get used to this. Last night replayed itself in my mind and I smiled to myself.

Honestly, I didn't know if a relationship was what Vic or I needed right now, seeing as we were both pretty unstable, but he made me feel better. I just felt… less stressed around him. He made all my worries go away for a while. I didn't realize how much I needed someone.. how much I needed _him_. If I hadn't of met him and my dad had done what he did, I probably would have tried to end my life again yesterday.

I couldn't believe we had kissed. He was a phenomenal kisser, just like I imagined he would be. I loved kissing him. I just wanted to do it over and over again, especially right now, but I couldn't bring myself to wake him up. So, I lay with my head on his chest and focused on his breathing.

After a while, I decided to go get us some breakfast. I slipped myself out of his hold and quietly made my way into the kitchen. I was almost nervous to leave my room just in case my dad had snuck back in to my house. I slowly entered the kitchen/living room area, but it was empty. I let out a sigh of relief. My house was still a mess though. I slipped on my shoes and made my way to my car.

I stopped at the diner we were at the other day and order some french toast and home fries to go. I played some games on my phone while I waited for the food.

"uh, you're all set," the kid said as he slid the box on the counter towards me.

"Thanks," i muttered, but he was already walking away.

"Dad!" I turned and a little boy was running after his father who was walking ahead of him. I suddenly realized that I'd left Vic alone at my house and my dad could show up at any time. I grabbed the food and ran to the car, trying to convince myself that Vic was fine. But what if he wasn't?

When I arrived back home, I practically ran inside and dropped the box of breakfast on the table. "Vic?" I called out. I walked quickly into my room and there he was. He was just now sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Whoops.

"Kellin? What's going on?" he asked in a groggy -_sexy-_ voice.

"Um, nothing. I just went to get us breakfast and I kind of forgot that my dad knew where I lived now, so I got nervous about you being here alone…" I said, avoiding eye contact.

He stood up and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked at him. "You left and got us breakfast?"

When I nodded, he smiled at me and pressed his lips to mine. When he pulled away he added, "you didn't have to do that." I frowned.

"No, I mean, thank you! I appreciate it.. I just don't want you to get hurt again… Maybe we should eat and then get out of here, okay? I don't think it's safe for you to be here if he knows you live here. It was kind of dangerous to even stay here last night.".

I didn't mind going somewhere if Vic went there too, but it sucked that I was running from my father again.

"where would we go?" I asked him.

"My house? I mean, I know it's weird cause I still live with my family and what not, but-"

"I'd love to go to your house," i cut him off. he smiled. I took his hand and led him into the kitchen, so we could eat.

Vic's POV~

We finished up breakfast or well.. Kellin did. I ate as much as I could, which wasn't much. I could tell it made Kellin nervous, but I couldn't help it. And I mean, I had been eating better (and by that i meant more) since we'd been spending so much time with each other.

As I was waiting for him to finish, my thoughts drifted. I was nervous. We hadn't talked about last night and it seemed fine, but what if he regretted it? We'd just met, but I'd been stupid and let myself get attached to him. I couldn't lose him.

"Vic?"

Had he been trying to talk to me? I looked up at him, expectantly.

"You okay?" he asked, looking a bit concerned.

I nodded and forced a small smile.

He furrowed his eye brows and stood up. I was confused until he plopped himself down on my lap. and then i smiled and relaxed a little.

"i can tell when you're lying," he stated simply.

i chuckled, "oh, can you?"

he nodded, but the frown remained on his face. "what's going on in that mexican head of yours?"

i wasn't even that mexican and if anyone else pointed it out so much, it would probably piss me off, but this was kellin.

i only shrugged and shook my head, but he wouldn't accept that. "tell meeee," he whined.

"It's nothing, really. I just- I want to make sure last night was okay with you or that you still feel that way i guess? i don't know… it sounds dumb now. Just forget it."

I avoided eye contact because honestly, I sounded like a blabbering idiot.

"Victor," he said seriously. When I didn't look up, I felt his finger under my chin, pulling my face to look up at his. He looked into my eyes, almost like he was searching for something. "Last night was perfect. Well.. it _wasn't_, but then you came and it was all better. I was so happy when I woke up this morning. I like you. like, a lot. okay?"

I was processing what he said and when I didn't respond, he asked again.

"_okay?_"

I nodded, "i like you too."

He smiled, "Good." and he pressed his lips against mine. "And, I quite like doing that."

I laughed, "I don't mind it either." and added a wink.

He scoffed sarcastically and got off of me to clean up our food.

We took my car to my house and I could tell Kellin wasn't fully himself again yet. He'd been lost in his thoughts and staring blankly out the window of the car. I reached over and clasped our hands together. Instinctively, he intertwined our fingers and I gave his hand a squeeze. He turned and smiled at me.

When I saw him turn his face back to the window, I couldn't help but keep glancing over at him. He was so beautiful and he was _mine._

I could feel him tense up a bit when we got to my house.

We got out of the car and walked up to the door and he tugged on my hand a bit when i went to go open the door. "Vic, wait."

"What's up?" I asked.

"What.. what if they don't like me? or… do they even know that you're…? oh god, i should go home.. I-"

"Kellin, stop. calm down."

He looked at me nervously and gulped.

I stepped closer and put a hand on his shoulder, "relax, it's going to be fine. they'll love you, how could they not?" he smiled at my attempt to make him feel better. "but, yes. they know i'm gay. they know about jason."

his expression became one of slight anger and i felt him tense up, "i hate that guy." he muttered.

i chuckled, "well, so do they! and so does Mike. You already have stuff in common."

He laughed and shook his head.

I smiled, "the only thing they don't know about is you. Or you and I. and they don't have to know about us until you're ready. But, it'll be fine. I promise."

He took a deep breath, "I just.. I'm not good with meeting new people. Especially families. I've never exactly had a functioning family and it just makes my really anxious."

I nodded. This poor kid. "I understand, Kels. But, it'll be all right. My family is very friendly and I'll be right there with you, okay?"

He nodded, "Well.. can we wait? you know, to tell them about us?"

"Of course," i replied, quickly pecking his lips.

He smiled and we walked inside, letting go of each other's hands.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" I called out.

Mike came bounding down the stairs, "Vic? Man, where have you been? Mom has been FREAKING out - Who's this?"

I could practically feel Kellin's heart beating start beating faster. Mike probably wasn't what Kellin had been expecting. He was 6'skyscraper and covered in tattoos and piercings. He didn't really dress welcoming either, but he was the nicest person you would ever meet.

"Shit," i mumbled, referring to my mom. "This is Kellin. Kellin, this is my little brother, Mike."

Mike made a face at me calling him 'little' but shook Kellin's hand, "Nice to meet ya, man. I'm heading out to meet Jaimie and Tony, want to come?"

I was really tempted to go. I'd been spending so much time with Kellin that I hadn't really seen my friends, but I didn't want to put Kellin into cardiac arrest with meeting too many people. He had yet to speak a word. "Uh, nah. I'm all set. Tell them I say hi and we'll hang out soon though, okay?"

Mike nodded and took the keys from me, waving goodbye to Kellin and I.

"C'mon," i said gesturing for him to follow me upstairs, but he didn't move.

"Kels?" I said, stepping closer to him.

"Who are Jaime and Tony? Your friends?" he asked quietly.

I nodded, "yeah, why?"

"Did you not want to go because of me?" I went to shake my head and say 'no', but he spoke again, "You didn't have to do that, Vic. I don't want to keep you from your friends. I'll be fine alone if you want to go hang out with them."

Kellin's vulnerable side made me sad. I was usually the unsure, insecure one. I took his hands in mine. "If I wanted to go, I would have gone. But, I didn't. Because I want to be with you. I know you'll be fine alone, Kellin, but I don't want you to be alone right now. It makes me feel better having you with me. And, even if I went, I would have brought you with me, but I didn't want to make you meet a million new people in such a short amount of time."

He smiled and nodded, "Okay."

I took his hand and led him upstairs to my room.

"wow, I love your room," he said, looking around. It wasn't anything special. It was pretty clean because I hadn't been spending much time in it lately. There were posters everywhere and CDs stacked miles high on almost every surface, but other than that, there wasn't much.

I chuckled and sat down on the bed, pulling out my phone to see a million texts from my mom. I texted her back letting her know I was home. As I hit send, Kellin walked over. "Are you in trouble cause of me?" he asked.

I shook my head and pulled him down, so he was sitting on my lap. He spotted my guitar and turned to me, "You play guitar?"

"Uh, yeah. a little, I guess. You?" He got off of my lap and went to go pick it up.

"A little. mind if I play?" I shook my head.

He took a seat down in my computer chair and began to strum away. After a little while of fooling around he began to play an actual tune. He seemed to lose himself in the music and before I knew it he was singing along to the music. I wasn't familiar with the song, but holy hell, he sang like an angel. I swear I fell for him at that moment. It was almost as if I didn't exist to him in that moment.

"Wow," I breathed when he finished playing. He looked up and immediately blushed.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away," he said, wiping his hair out of his eyes, only to have it fall back.

I shook my head, "No, no. Don't apologize. That was… amazing. Kellin, you're really good."

He stood up, set the guitar down, and walked over to press his lips against mine. He seemed more like himself now. Although, he jumped away when he heard the front door open and close.

"Victor?" I heard my mom call up. I chuckled and stood. Kellin frowned but followed me down the stairs.

"Hola mamá. Lo siento yo no vengo casa. Yo estaba en una casa de amigos porque necesitaba me."

She put her hands on her hips and spoke quickly, "Victor, sabes cómo preocupado consigo acerca de usted! No contestó el teléfono! ¿Quién es este amigo?"

I moved over, revealing a nervous Kellin that had been hiding behind me, "Mamá, esto es Kellin. Kellin, this is my mom."

It was clear from the look on Kellin's face that he was confused. He snapped out of it and went to shake my mom's hand, but she pulled him in for a hug.

"Hola, Kellin. So nice to meet you."

He smiled, "it's nice to meet you too." His charm was back.

"I'm going to go prepare dinner. Kellin, would you like to eat with us? We're having quesadillas."

Kellin looked at me, as if he was asking my permission. I wanted him to spend the night, so his dad wouldn't be able to show up and harm hurt him. I nodded.

"En realidad, mamá, yo esperaba que Kellin podría pasar la noche. No puede permanecer en su casa porque hay a... plaga," I could tell it was infuriating Kellin that I was speaking so much in spanish. He wanted to know what I was saying.

"Oh, that's terrible! of course, of course. You're always welcome here, Kellin." And she gave him a warm smile before walking into the kitchen.

"What did you just say?" He asked me, curiously.

I smirked, "I just told her you couldn't stay at your house tonight because you have a pest."

He smiled and shook his head, "I didn't even know you could speak spanish!"

I shrugged, "Hay un montón que no sabes sobre mí, Kels."

He sighed in frustration and I gave him a kiss on the cheek, "You're cute when you're frustrated." He rolled his eyes, but smiled "C'mon, lets go make out and cuddle until dinner."

"Si, por favor," he said, winking at me.


	8. 8 - Besitos

Chapter 8 -

Kellin's POV-

"Come on," I whined, sitting up from Vic's hold and picking up the guitar. I held it towards him. I thought I'd won when he grabbed it, but frowned when he placed it down.

"No. Maybe later, okay?" he said, not looking at me. He was acting strange. I was about to question him when his mother called us down for dinner.

"Let's go eat, then you can shower and whatever else you need to do, okay?" He slid off his bed and started towards the door. I sighed and followed.

As I was walking down the stairs, I went a little slower than Vic because I noticed pictures of his family and him decorating the walls. I stopped at a family photo, noticing there was another member who I had not met yet and Vic had not mentioned. He didn't really look too much like Vic or Mike. There were a few pictures of Vic as a kid and it made me chuckle. Vic noticed, shook his head, and pulled me down the remaining stairs. When we entered his dining room, I saw a man who must be his father.

"Hola, Victor. Que esto es?" He asked.

Oh no. Not more spanish. I barely understand any of it.

"Esto es Kellin," he said turning to smirk at me. Jerk. He knew this frustrated me.

"Hello," I said, giving him a small smile. He smiled back at me and I felt relieved.

"Hola, Kellin. It is nice to meet you," he replied, patting to the seat next to him. Relief gone.

But, I felt Vic's hand on the small of my back.

"Go ahead," he whispered, lightly pushing me forward, "I'll be right on the other side of you."

I sat next to him and he started talking -not in spanish, thank god- to me. "So, Kellin, how did you and Victor meet?"

Shit. I froze. I wasn't sure how to answer this question. I had a feeling, 'we met because i was driving home from work and your son was trying to kill himself by jumping off a cliff' just wasn't going to fly. I looked to Vic and he looked almost as freaked out as I was. I thought quick, "Um, he came to the record store that I work at and we just liked all the same stuff and got to talking."

A look of relief flooded Vic's face and he smiled at me in a 'thank you' way. I smiled back with a 'of course, i wouldn't rat out my boyfriends suicide attempt to his parents' look. Okay, maybe it was just a you're welcome smile, but you know. I still meant the first part.

His dad accepted the lie and asked me some more about my job until Vic's mom brought out the quesadillas. They chattered on, sometimes in english, sometimes in spanish, and sometimes a mix of both. Vic would look over at me every so often and I would pretend I didn't notice. Once when I caught him staring at me, I snuck my hand into his under the table. I turned and shot him a smile.

Vic's POV-

I felt Kellin's hand creep onto mine and I interlocked our fingers. He smiled at me and I returned a smile. I took my last bite of my quesadilla, which is somewhat difficult with one hand and I realized Mike's eyes were on me. He had the mischievous grin on his face. Like he knew somethin- oh shit. I realized what he was getting at when he glanced down at where mine and Kellin's hands were. He winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

I tried to help my mom do the dishes, but she practically shoved money into my hand and pushed kellin and I outside to get some ice cream. Secretly, I didn't mind. I wanted to spend some time alone with him and I could tell he needed some time to be away from my family. He seemed slightly overwhelmed.

Once we got far enough away from my house, I reached over and pulled Kellin close to me, connecting our lips.  
"I've been wanting to do that all night," I said as I pulled away and started walking again.  
He chuckled and caught up to me, slipping his hand into mine. I smiled at him.  
"So, sorry about my family. They can be a little intense sometimes…" I trailed off.  
"No, no. I love them, really. They're so nice."  
I thought about it and it's not really like Kellin had much to compare them too. I mean, don't get me wrong. I absolutely loved my family, even though they suffocated me most of the time. And, he described his mom as being pretty nice. But, it's not like he ever had a functioning family with lots of love in the household.  
"So… I think Mike knows about… well, us…" I said slowly.

"What? How?" Kellin asked.  
"When you held my hand during dinner, I think he noticed 'cause he winked at me.." I said laughing a little.  
When I noticed Kellins worried expression, I squeezed his hand, "Don't worry, he won't tell. He knows better."  
He seemed to calm down a little, but I can understand his uneasiness. Someone he doesn't know, knows a big secret of his.  
We made our way down the board walk and I quickly remembered where the ice cream shop was and what a bad idea this was.  
Kellin must have realized the same thing because he squeezed my hand, "We don't have to go there… I'm sure there are other ice cream places around.."  
I shook my head. I didn't want to let him control me anymore. "No, it's fine." I said.  
"Are you sure?"  
I nodded again and we continued towards the end of the walk. As we neared closer and I saw his familiar dirty blonde hair come into view, my grip tightened on Kellin's hand.  
He hadn't noticed us, so we ordered our ice cream and my hand only left Kellin's for a maximum of ten seconds, so that I could pay.  
Once we'd received our ice cream, I turned to Kellin. "Yeah, I think I've stood my ground long enough. Let's leave."  
He chuckled and began to drag me away back towards the beach when a familiar voice stopped us both dead in our tracks.  
"Vic? You're back again, huh? Geez, you just can't stay away."  
I felt Kellin tense up, "Let's keep walking?"  
But, I think he knew that I couldn't- wouldn't do that. I turned around to face him. He had a mischievous smile dancing upon his face.  
"Well?" and then he looked over at Kellin, as if he hadn't noticed him before, "Oh, you again! Aw, and you're holding hands? So you must be together now, right? How cute."  
How is it that he could make me feel so small in a matter of seconds? He didn't even care that I was with someone else.  
"Yeah, I don't like you," Kellin spat out. I shot him a nervous look, but he was too busy glaring at Jason to notice.  
"Likewise," Jason growled back. He was trying a different approach now. He made his way over to us- er me- and put his hand on my shoulder and trailed it down to my wrist. "I miss you, Viccy.. these summer nights just aren't the same without you cuddled up next me.." He got dangerously close to me and I could practically feel anger radiating off of Kellin.  
I wish I could have said this was having no affect on me. I wasn't as strong as I'd like to think.  
"You had your shot with him, Jake." Kellin said.  
"It's Jason," he corrected him, with a look I knew all too well.  
"Yeah, I don't care," Kellin replied, suddenly sounding disinterested.  
He removed his hand from my arm and shoved a finger in Kellin's face, "Look, faggot, Vic is just messing around with you until I decide I want him back. He's mine, okay? He always will be. The second I snap my fingers, he'll drop you and come running back to me. Right, Vic?"  
On one hand, I hated that he spoke to Kellin that way. It infuriated me that he even so much as looked at Kellin the wrong way, let alone call him hurtful names. In my head I was punching him in the face and walking away with arm proudly around my boyfriend.  
But for some reason, words wouldn't come out of my mouth. My heart was confused. I really liked Kellin, but I had loved Jason. He treated me like absolute shit, but I still had that small glimmer of hope that maybe things would be different?  
I guess I had taken too long to answer because before I knew it, my hand felt empty and cold and when I looked, Kellin was walking away. His ice cream thrown to the ground. Jason's laughter brought me out of my daze. "I knew you'd pick me, babe.." he started to come closer to me and I pushed him away.  
"No."  
He was confused, "Excuse me?"  
"No, I'm not picking you. I'll never pick you ever again."  
He grabbed my wrist, causing my now melted ice cream to plummet to the ground. "You're mine, Vic."  
Usually, I would panic, but Kellin was getting away. "No, Jason. I'm not. Not anymore. You had your chance and you blew it. Goodbye."  
I ran as fast as I could down the board walk. How far could he have gotten? Unless he was running too? I finally saw his bright red shirt and grabbed his arm to turn him around.  
"Kellin, I-" He had tears running down his cheeks, but he wasn't making any noise.  
"If you picked him, you could have just stayed. I was going home anyways."  
I took his face in my hands and wiped his tears away.  
"Vic, look-"  
I cut him off mid-sentence and crashed our lips together. He was reluctant to kiss me back at first, but soon enough he warmed up to my touch and began to kiss back with as much force as me.  
"Kellin Quinn, you just don't get it, do you? I want YOU."  
"But, you loved him," he pointed out.  
I nodded, it was true. He frowned, so I explained, "Yeah, I did. But, he didn't love me. He still doesn't. He knows that he has a certain affect on me and he tries to control. me."  
Kellin didn't like that, "How come he still has an affect on you then?"  
"I don't know, Kels. He just does. I cared about him and I think I always might, but it doesn't mean I want to, you know? He makes me feel things, but I don't want to feel them. That's the difference with my feelings for you.. I WANT to feel them. You make me happy, you make me feel good. You saved me that night, not him."  
Kellin answered by pressing his lips to mine once again.  
"I really like you, Vic."  
"I really like you too, Kels."

Once we got him, we drove to Kellin's, grabbed some clothes and drove back home. He showered and then we cuddled together in my room, occasionally kissing until we fell asleep in each others arms. He fell asleep rather quickly, he'd had a long day. I couldn't help but watch him sleep for a little while. I couldn't believe he thought that I would let him go like that. He didn't know how precious he was to me. I'd have to prove it to him.


End file.
